


From Dusk Till Dawn #SaveCAOS

by Helene K (hekiv)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Mostly Smut, Multi, Nephilim, Other, Third Person POV, Witch Hunters, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekiv/pseuds/Helene%20K
Summary: After Sabrina turns 16, both she and Harvey both encounter their share of obstacles and hardships as they both are seemingly pulled in opposite directions.They find moments where they are pulled back to each other. The question is, are they really destined to find love elsewhere?A rewrite of the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, focusing on the relationship between Harvey and Sabrina. Follows the main plot with some artistic license and deviations.#SaveCAOSSabrina got cancelled by Netflix after 4 years with only 4 parts from 2 whole seasons! The ending was filmed months AFTER the show was canceled and was never meant to be the true ending.Please help us to get it back by following the steps below:👇👇👇1. Keep using the hashtags #SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS on Instagram and Twitter.2. Keep signing and sharing the petition❗SIGN THE PETITION TO SAVE CAOS❗️ at http://chng.it/NPvGVsQhSp3. Send an e-mail to @HBOMax (general@hbo.com) and (support@hbomax.com), let them know how much you wished the rumors to save CAOS were true!4. Tell your friends to do the same ❤️5. The show deserves a part 5! DM HBOMax on Instagram and Twitter!#SaveCAOS
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle & Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Harvey Kinkle & Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle & Theo Putnam & Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch & Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Kudos: 2





	From Dusk Till Dawn #SaveCAOS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who like me were very hurt by what the writers did to Habrina.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+like+me+were+very+hurt+by+what+the+writers+did+to+Habrina.).



> I watched part 4 and I thought it was a complete waste of time. It was embarrassing.
> 
> This is my way of making my OTP (Sabrina and Harvey, who I think were wronged in every way) get the story they deserved. While still honoring almost everything that happened in CAOS.
> 
> And yes, I realize that this has more smut in it than there is in the show. But I think Sabrina and Harvey had a very physical relationship. They were both horny teens in love, so it just make sense that this would be their way to preserve what they had while dealing with their breakup.  
> Just be cool with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey has a birthday surprise. Sabrina gets the stars and the sound of violins. 
> 
> What is the deal with Harvey's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't great but I've been struggling to write this for a while.
> 
> From what I saw in part 1 of CAOS, Harvey was a very sweet boyfriend. I can see him doing something like this. 
> 
> (I really hate what the writers did to his character. He was a main character, made into an assh*le who started dating Roz which did not make sense, they made each other worse people and he just became a s*itty background character.)

It's three days before her 16th birthday. Sabrina Spellman sees her boyfriend, Harvey Kinkle, show up by her locker, right before she was about to get to class, and he tells her that he might not be in town to celebrate her birthday this year.

She frowns and felt her heart ache when she sees the defeated look on his face as he explains that his dad is having some problems in Riverdale, and is going to drag him and his brother Tommy to help take care of it.

"That's okay, Harvey." She sighs with a light shrug. She offers a small smile, while she can't help but feel somewhat disappointed.  
Her eyes are lowered to the floor as they always are these days as in her mind she starts thinking about her birthday.  
More like _obsessing_.  
She knows her aunties are pressuring her to tell her friends and her boyfriend that she's leaving, to some boarding school. And all so that she can move on from her mortal life and finally begin her witch life. Her aunt Zelda have always looked so happy about it. While her aunt Hilda has always looked hesitant even when she's smiling, as if she was trying to assure her that everything would be fine but knowing otherwise.  
And her cousin Ambrose was almost always wearing that bittersweet smile whenever there's any talk about Sabrina's birthday or upcoming new life as a witch. She knew that Ambrose missed his life before his house arrest began. He always had that far off look in his eyes, and refused to talk about his life before his house arrest.

Her family, whom she loves with all her heart, always tell her that it's what's best but she's never really been sure of that being the case. And with her birthday getting closer, she's having more and more doubts.  
She would like to talk to her aunties about this, or Ambrose but she's unsure if she would want to hear what they have to say. Or if they would have anything to say that she hasn't already heard before.  
And with her birthday coming closer she feels her life being surrounded with bad omens.  
  


"That's why I have a surprise." His words snapped her out of her troubling thoughts and it almost hurts her neck by how fast her head turned.  
She had been almost burning a hole on the floor as she had been lost inside her head just a minute ago, but now all she sees is that sweet and excited puppy dog-like smile of his, and it melts her heart and tells her that whatever the surprise is, she most likely will love it as much as she loves him.

Not that she has told him that she loves him. Not yet at least. She's waiting for the right time.

"A surprise?" She raises her eyebrows at him. She's never been much for surprises, but occasionally she does love being surprised.  
It's one of those things that don't really make sense to anyone expect herself.

"Tomorrow. I'll meet you at Dr.Cerberus at seven?" He looks so excited. If he had a tail, it would be wagging wildly right now. _Like an excited puppy._ She smiles at the thought.

His excitement has always been contagions. Her smile grows, "Okay." It takes so little for him to make her honestly excited about her birthday.  
It doesn't even matter what the surprise would be.

The school bell rings before either of them can say anything more. He gets closer to her and leans down, and her eyes close before he kisses her. She feels her hands just move on their own as they wrap themselves securely around his neck.

This was her favorite place to be. If she could, she would never stop kissing him.

He pulls back, and she reluctantly let's him. He studies her, in a way that makes her feel _seen_ and for a moment it looks like he was about to say something, but then he changes his mind and he takes a step back.

"I'll see you at lunch?" He calls as he walks backwards and she nods. Her reward is one more of his hopelessly innocent wide smiles that make heart heart do a little jump in her chest. She can't imagine ever getting tired of seeing him smile.

The rest of the day goes by in a blink of an eye and as she walks up the steps to her home, she thinks of her boyfriend who wants to make up for missing her birthday and kisses her in a way that makes her toes curl and smiles at her as if she's the most amazing person in his life.  
She think that if she asked him, he probably would say that she is the most amazing person he knows. She imagines it and it makes her smile so wide her cheeks almost hurt.  
  
She then thinks of lunch with her friends, all of them talking about homework, movies and gossip, with the rest of the things that feel like they matter because their all young and high school feels like it makes up their entire world right now.  
And she can't help but feel content with her mortal-like life.  
  
She knows that neither Ambrose nor either of her aunties, especially her aunt Zelda, would ever want to hear about her being happy as a mortal, but she is. And she's having trouble imagining being happy after she signs the book of the beast.  
She would ask her aunt Zelda, who's been reminding her over and over again of all the delicious things that come from being a witch, if being content and happy is even possible for her when she becomes a witch, but she's can't imagine wanting to hear the answer, no matter what it would be.

The smell of cookies greets her as soon as she walks in and she hears her auntie Hilda in the kitchen. Her feet start to walk as if by themselves.  
  
"Aunties, I'm home!" She calls out before entering the kitchen.

"Oh, hello my darling!" Her auntie Hilda greets her, a plate of cookies fresh from the oven in front of her. And there's still dough left on the table.

"Do you want some help?" She asked.  
Sabrina loved these quiet moments with her aunt Hilda, and as they baked cookies together, Sabrina thought that maybe everything was going to be okay. Maybe she had nothing to worry about. That after she signed her name, she would still be able to do normal things like baking cookies.

Two days before her birthday, she met up with her boyfriend at Dr. Cerberus at seven. She was a few minutes late, having been helping her aunt Hilda with a healing potion. And she thought that maybe that was what she had to look forward to after her birthday. Potions. Spells. Doing more magic with her aunties.

But then her train of thought disappeared when she saw Harvey standing outside Dr.Cerberus with a picnic basket in his hand. He looked worried but then he saw her and his worried brow melted into a loving smile, meant only for her. She smiled and they kissed, before he opened the door for her and they walked in.

Harvey's surprise was not at Dr. Cerberus like Sabrina thought it was gonna be. Instead, they were just there so that Harvey could pick up the food. Sabrina remembered when they were younger Harvey and she would go into the woods a lot, have picnics and hold each other under the stars for hours until it was time to go home. 

With the food safely in the basket, Harvey clasped her hand in his and pulled her out. She giggled but went along with it as he chuckled. Soon enough he had opened the door for her and they were in the pickup truck with the basket next to her. As they drove, Harvey held her close to him as he often did, and Sabrina enjoyed the feeling of being this close to him.   
  


He would never admit it, but he had felt her pulling away lately. He thought maybe it was because he had done something wrong or because they hadn't been spending that much time together. He just couldn't help but feel like there was something felt off. It was like he was waiting for the shoe to drop. Something that would change everything. He just didn't know what.   
He thought maybe he was too stupid to figure it out. Or maybe he was just being paranoid. Actually, he hoped that it was just paranoia talking.  
He couldn't imagine his life without Sabrina in it. And he couldn't be sure what would happen to him if he lost her.  
  
Sabrina didn't know when she closed her eyes, but she did doze off, not knowing what was going on in her boyfriend's troubled mind. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with Harvey smiling down at her, telling her that they were there. 

He asked gently if she was sure if she was up for this. Or if she wanted him to take her home.  
Her stubbornness showed it's head when she made it clear that she wanted to see the surprise, and the two of them walked hand in hand up a hill.  
  


When Harvey was younger, Tommy had taken him to this hill a few times, and had told him that this place had been a lookout used by their ancestors, the first to ever step foot in what they knew now as the town of Greendale. Harvey didn't know at the time what the lookout was used for. But when he was older and Tommy told him the truth, he'd rather he didn't know and would of stayed blissfully ignorant.

  
When they came to the top of the hill, she saw the view and her heart skipped a beat. The view was beautiful. Breathtaking.   
At first a vision of light. An orchestra in the open Greendale concert hall below them were already beginning to play, the lights surrounding them soft and glowing.   
The sun was setting, the sky a beautiful shade of pink and lilac but the colors were fading and half the sky looked to be that of a dark blue as some of the stars had already come out and were shining bright above them like diamonds.  
  
It reminded her much of herself. A part of her in light and a part of her in night. But the view was too incredible not to admire.

Then she saw what his real surprise was. A canopy wrapped in green velvet with no roof, instead there was a frame around their view of the night sky, and it was standing above a plush mattress with green silk sheets and soft silk pillows. The whole scene looked to be out of a dream. "Harvey," She gasped. There were no words. He smiled warmly at her, still holding her hand. He gave her a gentle squeeze and pulled her along with him.  
  
Sabrina found herself on the mattress, enjoying the softness under her hand. Sabrina was so in the moment, that she didn't notice the lanterns that Harvey had lit, so they wouldn't be completely in darkness.   
His touch startled her a little, as he wrapped the silk around her shoulders, wanting to keep her warm. She lost herself for a while in the softness of the silk as it draped on her as easily as water, and the warmth that she could never want to give up, her mind an almost blissful haze.   
From the picnic basket Harvey pulled out food for them, some she recognized as what they brought from Dr.Cerberus, still warm and perfect for enjoying, but some of the food like the deserts she couldn't recognize at first but then realized it must be from Pop's in Riverdale.

She smiled when she realized that her Harvey had tried very hard to make this a good birthday surprise.  
"Harvey, what made you think of this?" She found herself asking. 

He could hear she was happy, delighted even as they started eating, enjoying the sound of classical music being played by the orchestra and view of the sky.   
He was worried she was going to laugh at him for the food he brought, it was just food from Dr.Cerberus and the cold desserts he brought were from Riverdale.

He cleared his throat, suddenly his mouth was dry and he looked at the concert playing unaware of them. "The novel I read for English class had a scene, something like this. And I read it, and I-" he stopped and looked at her. He was blushing, there was no hiding that he was embarrassed. "I thought you could want something like this." She found herself asking. 

He could hear she was happy, delighted even as they started eating, enjoying the sound of classical music being played by the orchestra and view of the sky.   
He was worried she was going to laugh at him for the food he brought, it was just food from Dr.Cerberus and the cold desserts he brought were from Riverdale.

He cleared his throat, suddenly his mouth was dry and he looked at the concert playing unaware of them. "The novel I read for English class had a scene, something like this. And I read it, and I-" he stopped and looked at her. He was blushing, there was no hiding that he was embarrassed. "I thought you could want something like this." Sabrina felt her heart melt. She was smiling as was Harvey. They shared yet another brief, sweet kiss before they started eating.

They ate and enjoyed everything, now laying on the bed, his arm around her shoulders and her head was resting comfortably on his chest as they watched the concert with the sun setting, chased by the darkening night sky. 

Sabrina sighed as she listened to the violins beginning to play, she never realized how much she loved the sound. When she closed her eyes she heard the sound of the wind rustling between the trees that joined the melody of the violins and she knew this was her new favorite sound.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Harvey's sparkling eyes trained on her, as they usually were. He looked to be studying her, most likely wanting to draw her as he had many times in the past. He smiled when he saw that he had been caught. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, their kiss changing fast, and before she knew it, she was laying on top of him. She loved that he always let her take charge. He trusted her. She knew that.  
They lose themselves in the kiss, in each other, as they usually did when they were together. 

Pretty soon Sabrina finds herself under Harvey, and he pulls back so they can both catch their breath, grinning and smiling at each other like two sappy teens in love. It's what they are. 

He moves to kiss down her neck instead, she feels him leave butterfly kisses there that tickles and eventually goes to pull her sweater and kisses down her now exposed skin.   
She sighs and lets him explore. She briefly thinks that if she stops him, he'll get too shy again. 

Harvey has never been the one to push. He's always been worried about doing the right thing. Always wanting to do right by her.  
It's one of the many things that warms her heart whenever she thinks about him. She does love him.  
And she can't wait until she gets the chance to tell him.

Before long she feels his fingers begin to pull up her skirt, and she looks down and sees him look at her, holding his breath and waiting for her to stop him. But instead, she smiles and nods. He lets out a breath, smiling and she feels him get more comfortable between her exposed things. She looks up at the stars, her skin vibrating ever so slightly, nervously and excited, as she feels him remove the last piece of fabric that hides her from him. Her fingers are cold but she feels warm, wishing she could just take her sweater off but knowing Harvey didn't take it off of her just so that she'd stay warm. He always wants her warm. Comfortable. Safe.

The violins keep playing, and she moans as she feels him bow his head, kissing her. He has done this a few times before, both of them feel as nervous and excited as they were the first time. She tries her best to encourage him. He just wants to make her feel good.   
She can feel he is still pretty nervous, still a beginner, just like her, but she knows he always gets better at it after each time. He tries new things. He makes her feel good and her toes curl.  
Sabrina's moans now mingle with the music as her fingers get lost in his hair. Her things start shaking but she doesn't think it's just from the cold. A gentle breeze makes her shiver, her now overheated body getting the chance to cool down, but her sweat-covered skin almost has her freezing. Not that she's that bothered by the cold. Not now, when she's so lost in this feeling as Harvey begins to play with her body as if she was his trusty guitar.  
He still stumbles and hesitates at times, but listens to her sounds that encourage him to be bolder.

The violinists at the concert picking up their speed just as she feels herself getting closer to the edge, and as the music rose to a crescendo, she lost herself in ecstasy, and her moans were lost in the music.

Harvey pulled back, smiling and looking a bit smug, something that made Sabrina want to roll her eyes at. If she wasn't so out of breath. He licked his lips and was surprised when she pulled him down and devoured his lips, tasting her salt on him, and moaned.   
She kissed him as a witch would, demanding and undeniable, hungrily, much like a storm, and he accepted it fully, his kisses eager and loving, as they always were.  
She pulled back when they both needed air. He looked down at her still a bit shocked, trying to catch his breath, but smiling. He looked so happy even with his messy hair, partly undone because her fingers had been pulling at it. 

She waits, thinking he's going to ask her to return the favor. But instead, he lays down next to her and pulls her close, so her head is resting on his chest. She knows he's feeling uncomfortable but maybe his natural shyness is keeping him from wanting to ask. She's not sure how to offer. So instead, they enjoy laying in each other's arms.

She loves cuddling with her boyfriend. When she lays her head on him just like this, she can hear his heart. It's beating. Steady and strong.

The music is still playing, filling the silence and she listens to the rhythm of Harvey's heartbeat and the melody of the piano and violins from the orchestra bleeding into each other.  
It lulls her into a deep sleep.

Harvey sees her girlfriend. Sleeping. She's snoring softly. He thinks it's the cutest thing in the world. But it's also a sign that he really shouldn't wake her up.  
The concert is soon over and soon it'll get a little too dark to see anything, and too cold. He wraps Sabrina in the blanket, he doesn't want her to get cold, and carefully picks her up.   
He picks up the picnic basket and slowly walks up the hill with the still sleeping Sabrina in his arms and the basket in one of his hands. It's not easy, but he manages not to trip over anything and he doesn't wake Sabrina. 

Harvey carries her to the truck, struggles a little to open the door but manages and lays her down gently in the passenger seat. He turns the heater on before going back for the mattress and the lanterns that he has set up there.   
He struggles more than he thought he would, wishing he had his brother to help him again, but he manages to get his whole romantic date setup and carries it back to the truck. When he gets there, he sees that Sabrina is still asleep. She's so cute, he thinks. 

He starts the car as quietly as he can and drives to her house. He wonders briefly when sitting in his parked truck outside the mortuary if he should get Ambrose to carry Sabrina in. He knows that other than Hilda Spellman, he's never been very liked by her family.   
But then he decides to just pick her up and carries her to the door but before he knocks Hilda Spellman opens it and smiles warmly when she sees them. She shushes him so that he'll be quiet and gestures for him to come inside. He smiles and nods and carries Sabrina up to her room. He lays her on the bed and hears Hilda Spellman come in after him. She quietly tells him "Goodnight," and he smiles at her and politely says "Goodnight," before he leaves. 

Before he leaves Sabrina's room, he turns back and sees Hilda Spellman tucking her niece in, so gently and warmly. He's reminded of all those times when he thought that Sabrina was so lucky to have a family like the Spellmans. They loved her and cared so much about her. Even if he knew that Sabrina always missed her mom and her dad, she was still never without family. Not really.

Harvey comes home and sees that his dad isn't there. Probably at a bar. Tommy is in his room, doing homework. He asks how it went and Harvey tells him; "It was was perfect." Tommy smiles. He knows how gone Harvey is for his girlfriend. "Thanks for helping me." Harvey looks like he's in a good mood if the messy hair and lipstick marks are to be trusted and Tommy knows this is a good time for some good news.  
"There's been a change of plans," Harvey frowns, feeling some dread in his stomach. He's never been good with change, "Turns out you're gonna be in Greendale for Sabrina's birthday after all." Tommy sees his little brother grinning, and Harvey nods and goes to get the stuff from his truck, wanting to hide it so that his dad won't ask questions about it.

He thought back on the hill and what his brother told him about it. A lookout. What little he knows about his family having been Witch Hunters once, is what Tommy has told him. Only that their first ancestor was sired by an angel, making him a Nephilim, and because of that, many in their bloodline are Nephilims too. But for the powers to be activated, one has to kill and have blood on their hands. That's why his family has always hunted animals. Grandpa, his dad, and Tommy have all killed while hunting, and none of them have had any angelic powers awaken. Tommy was told by Rebecca, their mom, before she died, about their family. She had an ancestor who was sired by an angel too and was a Nephilim.   
After the first time she killed something, her powers were activated and the other Nephilims in her bloodline felt it. They showed up, trained her, and soon after she met her husband. She would go on missions like the rest of the Nephilim in her family until she got pregnant with Tommy. Then she was more focused on being a good mom, putting her family first, and was sent on maybe three missions per year. Tommy was tested as a child and was completely mortal just like their dad. But according to Tommy, Harvey wasn't so lucky. He has angelic blood.  
When they got older, the world got more dangerous and Rebecca had to fake her death so that she could join the Hunters and make the world safer for her boys. Tommy told him that he thinks their mom died on a mission. While their dad thinks she died in an accidental fire. Harvey knows that his dad loved their mom so much, that the pain of losing her made him start drinking.

But Harvey doesn't want to kill anything. He doesn't want to be a murderer and the thought of being a Nephilim scared the hell out of him. Even though he doesn't know what that means other than what Tommy has told him. That they are half-angel and half-human, they are hunters that kill anything that wants to hurt innocent people and in that way, they protect people.

He likes superheroes, reads about them in comics but he doesn't know if Angels count as superheroes. In the bible, they are supposed to be the good guys. But from what Tommy's told him, sounds more like they are soldiers in war than heroes.

He decides not to think about it too much. It doesn't matter. Not right now. Today he had a great birthday surprise for his girlfriend and she looked happy. That's all he's ever wanted to do. Just make her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I hope you like this. I know it's a bit sappy and maybe cringy too, but I haven't been writing for that long and I did take a break from it for a long time, so I'm just getting back to it.
> 
> Hope you like it tho.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my attempt of trying to process what was done to my favorite show.
> 
> Sabrina tries to be kinda "perfect" in the show, but it just makes her come off as annoying so I would of liked to see her more flawed and make more mistakes. I would of liked to see Harvey and Sabrina struggle more with their breakup.
> 
> But nope, that didn't happen. Instead we got a hint of possible Habrina for like 3 years before Nabrina was declared endgame. All I have to say to that is a sarcastic "Fan-fucking-tastic" and I hope that the casual fans that liked Nick's and Sabrina's semi-toxic relationship are happy. They both ended up dead anyway. And I think both characters deserved better. And the show deserved a better ending.
> 
> Honestly I hoped that Nick would of gotten together with Roz instead, it would of been interesting to see how he would of handled dating a mortal girl and maybe being treated like an outcast by the Church because of it. And Sabrina would of gotten back together with Harvey, always worrying that he might get hurt, while he kept her stable and had her questioning everything like she should of, instead of trying to fit in.  
> There would of been a lot of conflicts and whatever, but it would of been interesting to see. I think it would of worked.. But I guess that's just a dream now..
> 
> What do you think?


End file.
